


Lydia Deetz

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beetlejuice References, Bi Janus Sanders, Bi Virgil Sanders, F/F, F/M, Fem!Roman Sanders, Fem!Virgil Sanders, Lesbian Roman Sanders, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pre Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/ Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, gender bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Virginia is dragged by Janus and Remus to help rehearse for the Beetlejuice auditions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Lydia Deetz

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Day 6:  
> “That was impressive”
> 
> Gender bend High school Au.
> 
> This was hell to write but my brain is stubborn and wouldn't let go of the idea.
> 
> If I left out any triggers please let me know.

She was doomed. Well, it might be an overreaction, but she was pretty that being dragged to an unknown location with her ex and his actual crush wasn’t a recipe for success. Okay, maybe they have broken up upon a mutual agreement, and they were still best friends since kindergarten and the guy was actually kind of a cool chaotic punk, but still. It was shady.  
“What are we doing here?” she asked when they finally stopped. “The theatre is closed and we are not supposed to enter without supervision.”  
“Oh, come on, live a little!” Her friend’s crush snickered.  
“Besides, when has a locked door stopped us before?” Janus said, shaking a keychain full of keys that wasn't exactly from his house.  
“You are the best decision I’ve made since I moved here.” Remus declared with a big grin looking at the other open the door.  
As soon as he entered the theater, she exchanged a look with his friend, wiggling her eyebrows. They basically shared a brain at this point and he definitely knew what she was thinking. _He didn’t say "friend"_.  
“Why am I here again?” she questioned once they were in.  
“Well, for starters we need someone who knows how to work the lights.” Janus taunted, nonchalantly  
“Are you serious?”  
“Would you prefer Remus playing with the buttons?” She sighed. He had a point. Even if they didn’t need all her expertise as a techy to turn on one light, but better safe than sorry. Still, “couldn't you just ask where it was rather than kidnap me from my last class?”  
“Also, we need an audience” Remus interjected  
“Ew”  
“Not yet doll” he replied with a wink  
“Please shut up” both friends begged at the same time causing the outsider to smirk and just run to the stage.  
“Remus here wants to audition to play Beetlejuice so he’ll need some honest critique, so that’s why you are here” Janus explained accompanying her to the lights panel.  
“Yeah! And you are the one of the people least full of bullshit in this school!" Remus yelled while trying to climb to the stage without using the stairs. “Also, my sister would gladly sabotage me if I ask her” he shrugged, collapsing on the floor once he got on.  
Ah, yes. Romina Prince. Also known as King Princess by the theater club. He and her twin had just moved at the beginning of the school year and still, she had quickly become the most popular girl... on the club that is. The rest of the school had not taken exactly well she showing up the first day with a unicorn t-shirt that read “Majestically lesbian”. Brave, but she was kinda full of herself and of course that she would be auditioning for Lydia. Even if they were polar opposites.  
She was kind of cute though. _Woah! Stop right there. Let’s just burn that bridge when we have to cross it._  
They spend the rest of the hour watching Remus sing the invisible reprise and the whole being dead thing a couple of times, screaming back the ensemble lines to him and affectionately booing and throwing popcorn at him when he would ask for feedback.  
It was already past the school time when he revealed why she was actually there.  
“No way!” she refused. “I don’t sing”  
“Bullshit,” Janus called out. “I know every single song because it was me who was obsess all summer with the musical and singing it all the damn time”  
“That was different, I can’t sing on a stage”  
“But it’s only the three of us, what’s the worst that could happen? I need a Lydia to practice and my sister won’t help me. Besides, you hardly have to do a thing, you’re basically her in every way” Remus pouted, giving her his best puppy eyes.  
Janus definitely had told him to say that in order to convince her. But she couldn't blame him. “Okay,” she conceded, accepting Remus help to climb up to where he was “but we are not doing Creepy old guy.”  
And when the first lines of Say my name started to play she really believed them. What was the worst that could happen?

Saying that Romina was pissed was an understatement. Her brother was nowhere to be found and most likely had skipped his last classes. The worst part was that if she showed up without him at home their parents would be mad at her. She always had to be the responsible twin. What a misogynistic bullshit.  
She had been wandering the corridors that she had yet to learn searching for him when she heard music coming from the theater. That was odd. It was supposed to be close... It had to be Remus.  
She entered ready to scold his twin off when she noticed that there was a very emo girl playing Lydia beside her brother and she was absolutely nailing the “Say my name” ending.  
“That was impressive” she blurted without thinking as soon as the song ended.  
Three heads turned to see her and Lydia jump off the stage so fast off the stage that she could have easily been injured.  
She was doomed. A much adequate performer for the role was going against her at the auditions. And she had fallen at first sight while making a terrible first impression with that mystery girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
